


Cell

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is sent to prison and meets his cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/gifts).



> I was doing a meme on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) and ended up having to write a HikaAki Prison!AU, and this is what resulted.

Hikaru bowed his head as he entered the cell, trying not to focus on the sparse accommodations too much. It wasn’t that difficult with another inmate already seated almost primly on one of the cots in the room drawing his attention. As the cuffs were taken off of him and the door shut and locked behind him, he found himself saying with a grin, “Bank fraud?”

The other man looked up, eyes narrowing. “Forgery. And you? I didn’t think they liked to mix the thugs in with the rest of us.”

And Hikaru can see that, really. Put together two men who used their fists instead of words and they would stay on that level. Mix in a man who abused the system with his mind and they’d either kill each other or learn from each other. “I sold a man Tokyo Tower. Name’s Hikaru. You?”

Tucking his hair back behind his ears, the other man huffed out a breath of laughter. “Akira. How’d you get caught?” He patted the cot beside him and looked at Hikaru expectantly until the other man sat down.

"Funnily enough, my documents didn’t stand up to scrutiny. I’d say I could learn from you, but… Well, you got caught, too. At least for me they couldn’t find proof I’d been the one to forge the documents. They’re still looking for my supposed accomplice." He turned to look at Akira. "Touya Akira?"

"You’ve heard of me?" Akira smiled dangerously. "Should I have heard of you?"

Hikaru licked his lips, one hand coming up to card through his hair as he looked at Akira’s throat. “Sai talked about you once. Said he wanted to test you.”

Eyes widening, Touya reached up to grip the front of Hikaru’s shirt, pulling him close. “You’re Sai’s disciple?”

"Was." Hikaru shrugged awkwardly, but made no move to pull away from Akira. "He’s out of the business now."

Akira let his hands drop and nodded slowly. “I see.”

Swallowing roughly, Hikaru put his hand on Akira’s knee. “Let’s be good for each other while we’re in here.”

Tensing slightly, Akira gave him a long look that didn’t seem to hold any real feelings, but then his shoulders relaxed and he smiled softly. “For now, sure. I might as well. You’re better than the money laundering accountant who was in here last who smelled like kimchi.”

Hikaru snorted. “Thanks, I guess. But you’re going to have to compliment me better if you want to hear about Sai.”

"How about I just show you the ropes here?" Akira raised an eyebrow as he looked him over. "Confidence doesn’t seem to be a problem for you."

"Well, no. But maybe I just like to watch your lips move." Hikaru laughed at the sudden look on Akira’s face. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Definitely."


End file.
